Roblox Dinosaur Simulator Wiki
About Dinosaur Simulator YOU SUCK!!!! Starting Off ' New players will start off with three dinosaurs: ''Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, and Ornithomimus. By surviving to day one, five, and ten on each dinosaur, players will unlock a new dino. Triceratops unlocks Allosaurus, Baryonyx, and Spinosaurus for each milestone. Tyrannosaurus Rex unlocks Styracosaurus, Euoplocephalus, and Brachiosaurus for each milestone. Orthinomimus unlocks Avimimus, Troodon, and Gigantoraptor for each milestone. All other dinosaurs are purchasable with DNA, and some uses Robux. Every day, you earn DNA corresponding to the number of days you survived with a maximum of twenty-five DNA per day. There are three stages: baby, juvenile, and adult. 100% adult dinosaurs are commonly referred to as "elder" dinosaurs . Unfortunately, if you die and are older than baby stage 0% growth, you will respawn as a 0% baby stage dinosaur. As a repercussion, all your dinosaur's progress, including days, will be lost. '''What DNA is Used For DNA is a form of in-game currency. It is used for making nests and dinosaur skins, but is primarily used for buying dinosaurs not naturally unlockable. All non-surival unlocked dinosaurs are unlockable by the means of DNA, and so are the majority of dino skins. More DNA can be purchased using Robux in the DNA store if players don't want to wait to earn the day-by-day DNA for a new dinosaur. There is also a party box that costs 100 Robux that gives everyone around the player who bought it clickable DNA which gives them 5 DNA when they click them. However, the player who bought it cannot get the DNA. Creating a Pack If players do not wish to survive and hunt individually, they would need to create their own pack indicated at the bottom of the screen. The leader can make a nest which costs DNA, mores depending on what type of nest. If players are a member of a pack, they cannot create a nest and cannot invite other players. Only the leader can do this. Pack leader can kick anyone just by clicking any names they want and can invite other players to their pack. When a pack leader leaves the game, it disbands the pack. When players are in a pack, they can't attack other members of the same pack. A pack also allows all inside of it the ability to see each others names from afar. Promo Codes Promo codes are codes given out to people through Chickenengineer's twitter account, https://mobile.twitter.com/chickenengineer@ChickenEngineer. There are currently two codes. One is for the Dodo Avimimus, and the other is the Twitter Ornithomimus. Both of them are mainly blue. Dodo and Twitter in baby stage may be the smallest dinosaurs in the game. What Is An NPC NPCs are artificial Intelligence and can be referred to as Non Playable Characters. Players enrolling in the game will see NPCs following them or attacking carnivorous or omnivorous players not the same as their species. NPCs are not players, they spawn randomly and act basically. When players are carnivorous or omnivorous and the same age or younger than a NPC, the NPC will likely attack depending on the matchup of dino type. If a player is a herbivore and the NPC is a herbivore it will be neutral and not attack. NPCs are known to attack carnivores and omnivores if the age conditions are met, and all carnivorous and omnivorous NPCs will attack herbivores specifically if the same age condition is met. Comparison Between NPCs And Players Players will have animations. These animations include their legs when walking, their head swaying, and their tail swaying. NPCs will NOT have these animations, and will also not feed on plants or dead bodies. Normal players will try to escape if they have low health, whereas the NPC will never try to run unless you're older and a carnivore or omnivore, in which case they will walk a short distance and stop, making them easier prey than other players. They also can't sprint or fly since they don't have energy. If a player is exploring and finds a dinosaur without animations that does not talk, run, or approach you, it is likely an NPC and it will be better to kill it for food or leave it be. The Three Types Of Dinosaurs Herbivore, Carnivore and Omnivore. Herbivores eats ferns, carnivores eat dead bodies, and omnivores eat both. Playing as an omnivore can be easier for surviving because you can eat dead bodies and eat ferns however, they are commonly targeted as prey or food since they have such low health. Herbivore computer players are also targeted by Carnivores, because they are big, fat, provides a large source of food, although strong and they have large amounts of health. Hunger, Thirst, Energy, and Health Hunger and thirst are the two most important things to watch. If your hunger or thirst levels go below a certain point, you will begin to slowly and consistently lose health. If both of them reach ten or less, the damage will hit faster. Sprinting(shift) speeds up the loss of your food, thirst and energy, but does not take your health. Clicking on ferns, bodies, or water will replenish hunger and thirst respectively. Energy is recovered by sleeping(z), and health is recovered by eating, sleeping, or waiting with 50+ hunger and thirst. If you are able to eat tree leaves, they will not replenish health as ferns do but let you eat faster. When you eat ferns or bodies, the hunger will fill up by 2. Water refills the same as food, although herbivores recharge 1 thirst every time they eat a fern. Those "GET REKT" Kind of People Most players will get upset when they are killed, especially as an elder or adult. Usually they will be passively upset and complain about it then continue trying to max their dino, but if someone repetitively goes after one person and harasses them just to harass them, usually the person will get upset. Most do not do much verbally and instead try to target the player in return, but others like the "GET REKT" kind of people will usually spam the chat or start antagonizing the other player that killed them, resulting in needless bickering. Most players try to be peaceful and make friends, but if you kill others for fun or greed rather than need, just don't. If you kill another player specifically because you need food, usually they will stay passive and move on. Try to avoid excessive killing of the same players so they don't see you as a jerk, but a hungry carnivore about to starve to death that needed something to keep their elder alive. (This DOES NOT condone excessive fun killing of everyone on the server 'because you can') Get rekt are for kids ;3 Avoiding Other Dinosaurs Be smart and avoid dinosaurs that are older than you. Avoid large carnivores at all costs, and try not to start fights with anyone unless its absolutely necessary. When being chased by a larger dinosaur, avoid trying to beg for mercy or getting angry because this will do nothing but slow you down. If you see an adult carnivore(or anything rushing towards you directly) run away. If you are a "GET REKT" kind of person in Dinosaur Simulator, be aware that there are opponents that will end up trolling you with something really small and hard to hit. If you end up killing someone else, they will also likely get a whole pack to target you. Long story short, be a decent human being and you'll be okay. Disasters Disasters can happen at any time. Disasters are floods and droughts. Floods are the most common disasters, covering all lower parts of the map with water. Droughts are not very common compared to floods, but can last much longer. When a drought occurs, it lowers the water down into the caverns so get it before its gone. Avoid getting trapped in the lowering water so you don't risk being attacked by water dinos. Fog happens when floods are sweeping away, changing the atmosphere to a foggy condition. It reduces players view range. It is also good for small preys to escape from their predator by sprinting into the darkness and hiding behind a corner. In winter all water may suddenly freeze, but can be broken to drink through by clicking a few times. Dinosaurs will get stuck underneath the ice if they are in it while it freezes over. They cannot escape through water holes but can damage things through them, so be careful if a sea dino is lurking regardless of ice ages. These disasters last last from 1-15 minutes, yet it is unclear how accurate this is. Hunting Players can hunt anyone in Dinosaur Simulator, including NPCs. Players may hear roaring during a battle if the distance between you two when you attack them is too far. If you are a large dino hunting a smaller dino chase into water, and attack it in shallow water so you don't lose your meal. Always be aware of going to far from shore, as the water dino's could end up hunting you. Skins Some dinosaurs have extra skins for aesthetic or stat variation. A skin requires DNA earned while surviving. Skins can have drastically changed stats and looks, good or bad, but this change costs usually twice as much as the original dinosaur unlocked. However, some skins are events and only available for a limited time (usually a week, sometimes a month) and when the event is over they will no longer be available to the public to buy. New Updates * Live dinosaur grabbing * Blood bursting from mouse click when attacking 'Coming Soon' Future Updates: * Fall Damage ''' * '''Poisonous Plants * Rotting Bodies * Bleeding Damage * More Sounds * Updated Dinosaur Info * Custom Hunger, Thirst, and Energy for Certain Dinosaurs * Blood Colliding with Ground * AIs Agressive to the Same Diet Type if the Attacker is Weaker * Hunger, Thirst, and Energy Visible to your Current Pack * Different Modes for Baby Dinosaurs Codes Codes are required to unlock some dinosaurs in dinosaur simulator as well as some skins. This is a list of known codes: # 060398 Dodo # 23553 Chickenosaurus # 060515 Twitter Ornithomimus # 06066 Isisauraptor (Doesn't work right now 2/25/16) # 401882 Thanksgiving Gigantoraptor Category:Herbivores Category:Strategy Category:Dinosaur